Hulk
NOTE: Hulk is a teenager in this Fanon. Hulk is a major character that appears throughout the Fanon series. Backstory When Hulk arrives in Riverdale, he hears about the murder of Jason Blossom and decides to investigate in secret, feeling bad for the Blossom family, particularly Jason's sister Cheryl Blossom. As a cover-up, he works for Andrews Construction, a company that Archie Andrews works at part-time as a security provider after several of Fred Andrews' workers get assaulted. Personality Hulk is shown to be a very heroic guy who has an uncontrollable need to help others, and will gladly throw himself into danger regardless of the odds. He is also quite charming, as several girls of Riverdale have fallen for him, much to the annoyance of people like Reggie Mantle, Nick St. Clair, or Chuck Clayton. Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Due to his extremely developed muscles in his arms and legs, Hulk is amazingly strong, being able to easily defeat multiple opponents alone with sheer brute force in a fight. He is strong enough to tear a person's arm off with a single pull, as well as flip cars over and crush a man's skull one handed. He can lift at least 100 tons, though he purposefully holds back to prevent himself from killing someone unintentionally. He can also use the strength in his legs to propel himself pretty high, utilizing this as a form of transportation. *'Superhuman Durability': Hulk's muscle and bone structure is much denser than a normal human or animal. As a result, his skin is immune to bullets, fire, and most conventional weaponry. Even armor piercing rounds don't hurt Hulk. *'Superhuman Speed': Hulk is remarkably fast, appearing as a green blur when he runs. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Hulk has amazing reflexes, as shown when he caught a crossbow bolt that was shot at him then dodged another. Skills *'Expert brawler': Hulk is a surprising hand to hand fighter, utilizing his impressive strength as well as his extreme endurance to overpower his opponents. He is such a good brawler that he can easily go toe-to-toe with opponents like Hiram Lodge, as well as several members of the Serpents and other superhumans. Appearance Hulk is big and quite muscular, standing at 6'8, with green skin, black hair, and lightish green eyes. He is usually seen wearing a grey stretch jacket and pants with thick black shoes, as they're the only type of clothes that can fit his body. Despite his strange appearance, he has quite the reputation as a ladies' man. He is known as 'Mr. H' or 'The Green Guy' by a majority of Riverdale's populace. Relationships Polly Cooper Hulk and Poly Cooper have a good friendship, as shown when he broke her out of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy hospital by punching a hole in the wall and taking her to his house to hide her. Trivia * Hulk is immune to Sabrina's magic and all magic in general, much to her shock. * Hulk is said by Archie to "punch harder than an ape". Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Riverdale High School Students